


☃【丞坤】徐徐图之

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】徐徐图之

by：银鱼罐头  
*有借梗，侵删致歉啦

范丞丞觉得蔡徐坤喜欢上自己了。

不要问他凭什么这么觉得，山东爷们儿的自信。

但范丞丞至今还未想好该对此事作何反应，他并不是烦恼自己是否也喜欢蔡徐坤，而是信奉了自称情圣的黄明昊的一句话。

“不要给他你太容易追的感觉，徐徐图之，才能吃得死。”

范丞丞拿指尖轻捏床头上摆着的一盆蓝紫色多肉，蔡徐坤送的，莲花状，他说圆头圆脑的跟范丞丞本人一样可爱。范丞丞每每念及此处，都能清晰记起来蔡徐坤伸手将多肉递给他的模样，窗口投进的寸寸阳光将他整个人都裹得明朗和煦，正如面上漾起的柔软笑容，是如此让人挪不开眼睛。范丞丞的脸又开始发烧了。

明昊，我该怎么徐徐啊，这也太困难了吧。

范丞丞今天又拒绝了蔡徐坤的午饭邀约，借口非常拙劣，虽然也不是第一次拙劣了。跟朱正廷他们坐在一起吃饭时他显得有些魂不守舍，一边撑着下颌出神一边拿叉子轻戳碗里的甜椒片。坐在范丞丞身边的李权哲嘴里还塞了半颗丸子，将手肘拐过来捅了捅他。

“丞丞，为什么不跟坤坤哥一起吃饭啊？”

“是啊丞丞，你讨厌他？”

范丞丞手中的动作一时间顿住了，下意识将目光移向黄明昊的方向——他仿佛什么也没听到一般，正埋头扒饭扒得欢实。范丞丞悻悻地收回视线，犹豫半晌舔了舔已经有些发干的唇。

“我，还好了，也不算太讨厌。”

屁吧，徐徐图之。

发问的人并不怎么在意，闻言就随便点了点头略过，没再提起这个话题。几人没注意到是，蔡徐坤正端着没怎么动过的食盒，埋着头从他们背后匆匆走过。

蔡徐坤已经三天没有来找他了。范丞丞窝在床里木然地掰着手指头发愣，竟真过出了种度日如年的感觉。不仅没有主动和他搭话，甚至连见面也尽可能地回避着，除非是必要的训练，否则他根本不会和自己出现在同一个房间。

范丞丞整个人都有些上火了，经过两晚的煎熬连眼圈也带了些淡淡的青色。他好几次找到黄明昊请求支招，对方也只是一句“别心急”便将他堵了回来，范丞丞已经知道他靠不住了。他不禁心里有些发怵，难道说，蔡徐坤这么快就已移情别恋。

当范丞丞以为自己会就此患上焦虑症时，蔡徐坤的病讯却先一步传来。重感冒，病倒了，至于为什么，听他的室友说是洗完澡装酷吹了一夜冷风。范丞丞几乎是从床上蹦起来夺门而出，留下宿舍一干正商量去看望的闲散人员面面相觑。

范丞丞站定在门口伸长脖子朝里边看，周锐冲他比了个噤声的手势便出去了。他踏进了屋小心翼翼背过手将门阖拢，轻声走到蔡徐坤的床跟前垂眼看他。蔡徐坤整个人都快埋进被褥之中，留了泛着潮红的面颊和无甚血色的嘴唇露在外边，眉头紧蹙，额头还挂着汗珠。

范丞丞犹犹豫豫着抬手，又放下，再抬起。最终还是抚上了蔡徐坤有些微烫的脸颊。睡眠本就不深的蔡徐坤几乎是立刻就睁开了眼，两人就着寂静的空气在沉默中对视。

蔡徐坤努力睁大的双眼愈来愈迷蒙，大颗大颗的泪珠如同决了堤般从眼尾簌簌滚落，灼烧了范丞丞仍停留在他鬓边的指尖。此时蔡徐坤的声音低沉沙哑得吓人，这么些天来憋闷着的无尽委屈都跟随眼泪冲着来人倾泻而下。

“丞丞……”

范丞丞差点就表情崩裂，只得蹲下身趴在蔡徐坤的枕边不断拿手指替他擦拭眼泪，慌乱之间连纸巾也忘了伸手去取。

“我在，我在。”

再难熬的时候蔡徐坤也未抱怨过一分一毫，但此刻自己朝思暮想了那么久的人就陪在自己身边，还如此温柔地接管着他的小情绪，蔡徐坤一下就绷不住了，想要将这么久以来的难过委屈都尽数吐露。

“你不喜欢我……”

范丞丞动作停了一瞬，脑海中浮现出黄明昊冲他认真说教的模样：“徐徐图之，范丞丞，要学会掌控人心。”——但也就仅仅出现了那么半秒。范丞丞无比认真地盯紧了蔡徐坤含满痛苦的眼，像是宣誓般一字一顿念出已然在心里排练无数遍的告白。

“蔡徐坤，我喜欢你，没人比我更喜欢你了。”

去他妈的徐徐图之，去他妈的掌控人心吧，谁都不许让他难过，自己更加不能。

那可是他心心念念了如此之久的宝贝，他怎么舍得。

“蔡徐坤，是我错了，现在换我追你好不好。”

当黄明昊看着两人紧握的手和范丞丞脸上晃眼的笑容时，不禁有些不满了。

“不是让你徐徐图之的吗。”

范丞丞还未开口，蔡徐坤便先一步接过了话头。

“是徐徐图之不是徐徐清风，徐徐之后，就该图之啦。”

END.


End file.
